


Brothers and Drunken Confessions

by l2set



Series: Barbed Wire and Lace [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Bonding with Food, Brotherly Relationship, Clubbing, Dancing, Dick Pics, Drinking, Drunkenness, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Really Dumb Pun, Street Fairs, drunk phone calls, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l2set/pseuds/l2set
Summary: “Why do you  let that old man pick out clothes for you?” Genji greeted, standing in the doorway of their shared apartment. Hanzo shouldered past him, knocking him into the door frame. “Alright, alright. Good to see you, too.”





	Brothers and Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> this is a brotherly bonding chapter. i wanted to show some other aspects of life in this sugar daddy AU. i hope y'all enjoy. (also made some slight errors.)

                “I want something,” Hanzo hummed, tapping his fingers on the counter. His head was propped up on his other hand, and he stared at Mister Mccree, bored.

                “Ya gotta tell me what you want, Sunshine,” He replied, mouth full. Hanzo wrinkled his nose at the display. He sighed, clicking his nails harder on the counter. “Well?”

                “I don’t know. I’m just . . . bored,” he admitted. Mister Mccree put down his fork and turned fully in his chair, placing a hand on Hanzo’s knee.

                “Bored with - ?”

                “Everything?” Mister Mccree frowned, and opened his mouth to speak again. Hanzo cut him off. “Not with _us_ , or anything. I’m just bored, you know? Like people get?”

                “Oh.” The older man shrugged, going back to his breakfast. He had the business sections of several newspapers spread out before him. Hanzo let out a loud sigh, head going to the counter. “I don’t know what you want to do, Sunshine. Unless you tell me – “

                “I know. I might just call my brother and see if he wants to go do something.” Mister Mccree nodded along with that, finger trailing through the text on the newspaper. Hanzo pulled out his phone and texted his brother, hoping that he would want to do something, that he wasn’t wrapped up in school. He needed other people in his life.

                Hanzo rested his head back on the counter, cheek resting on the cold stone. He stared at Mister Mccree, the man intently reading whatever business news was going on in the world. Something had to be happening – he had been taking more phone calls than normal and several associates had been coming up the penthouse with worry and paperwork. Hanzo had yet once again made a fool of himself by wandering into a meeting in nothing more than his underwear. At least time they were boxer-briefs and covered him better than last time.

                His phone buzzed loud on the counter, spooking Mister Mccree enough that he almost fell off the stool. He glared at Hanzo, one hand over his heart – the other one steadying him. Hanzo snorted, and picked up his phone, nearly rolling his eyes at his brother’s response and the excessive use emojis. He typed out a reply fast, and got off his chair to tend to Mister Mccree.

                “Mister Mccree, are you okay?” He asked, putting his hand to Mccree’s cheek. “I didn’t think that would frighten you so.”

                “I wasn’t expecting that. I’m fine, I’m fine!” He told him, waving Hanzo off as he started to check the older man over. He pressed a kiss to Mccree’s face, and helped him settle back onto his stool. He smoothed out the newspapers, and scooped away the dirty dishes of his finished breakfast. “Sunshine, I can clean those.”

                “I nearly gave you a heart attack, let me do this.”

                “Mm. You going to hang out with your brother?” Mccree asked, almost sounding petulant about the situation. He didn’t mind that Hanzo did his own thing, liked it most of the time – it was nice to have time to oneself every now and again. Sometimes though, he didn’t like the younger man not being around and he knew it was just his possessiveness and jealously just making its way the surface.

                “Don’t sound like that,” he chastised, rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. He turned around, holding onto the ceramic farmhouse sink, and leaning back. “I haven’t seen Genji in three days and I – “

                “I know,” Mccree said wearily. He rubbed his eyes. “I’m just being dumb, and jealous. You go hang out with you brother, and I will get work done. Don’t worry about me.”

                “If you want me to stay here, then I can,” Hanzo replied, looking away. He wanted to go see his brother, if it was going to bother Mister Mccree he could wait until he had a meeting for a few hours.

                “Hanzo, baby. Go hang out with your brother.”

                “But you – “

                “Are being silly. I’m just old and set in my ways,” he replied, standing up. He walked over to Hanzo, and put his hands over Hanzo’s. “You know that I don’t actually own you, right? That’s just dirty talk that I like to say to get you all flustered. I’m not claiming you, and I won’t be angry if you want time to yourself.”

                “I know but, I don’t want to upset you or anything,” the younger man admitted. He pressed his face to Mccree’s chest. His phone went off again. “Let me cancel with Genji and we can do something.”

                “Go hang out with your brother, baby. I’m serious – I’m just being old and dumb.” He kissed Hanzo on the head, and ran a hand up his arm. “We can do something tonight or tomorrow. Don’t feel pressured to rush your day with Genji, okay?”

                “Are you sure?” Hanzo asked him again, and Mccree blew out a long breath from between his teeth. He knew that Hanzo wasn’t asking to be annoying, he was actually concerned about how he felt and wanted to make sure he wasn’t just pretending to be okay.

                “Hanzo, I will be fine. My jealousy and possessiveness is my issue – not yours.”

                “I like those things though,” Hanzo whispered. He wrapped his arms around Mister Mccree’s waist.

                “I know, but not about stuff like this. Go get ready for your day and go hang out with your brother, okay? Text me or something later, and let me know if we can do something tonight or tomorrow or something.”

                “Yeah,” Hanzo muttered into his chest. He held the older man tighter, and Mccree reciprocated. He kissed the top of his head, and pulled him from the counter. “You wanna do dinner later?”

                “See what’s going on with your brother first – y’all might want to stay out all night. Go do that first. Don’t worry about me.”

                “Fine. Okay.” He didn’t break the embrace as Mister Mccree walked backwards out of the kitchen and to the bedroom. The older man hummed at him, and put him in front of the love seat at the foot of the bed. “What are you doing?”

                “Getting you dressed. What are you and your brother going to do?”

                “There is a street fair going on by our apartment,” he stated matter-of-fact. Mister Mccree nodded, and turned away to go Hanzo’s closet. He opened the door, and started going through the clothes. “Are you picking out my clothes?”

                “Yes. But I don’t have to.”

                “I didn’t mean it like that, you just only pick out my clothes when we go out on dates. I know that you like dressing me – I never thought that you would dress me for an event we weren’t attending together.”

                “Just knowing that you are wearing what I picked out is enough for me, Sunshine,” Mccree told him, coming out of the closet with several shirts and pants in his arms. “You don’t gotta wear any of this – I just like to see you in what I picked out.”

                “I like wearing what you pick out,” Hanzo told him, picking through the clothes. Mister Mccree always picked out strange outfits with excellent materials; they weren’t always Hanzo’s style but he loved them none the less. Mccree handed him a pair of black runner’s pants that came to mid-calf, and muscle tank that was open long the sides, the hem stopping mid-thigh. It was a creamy yellow color with chocolate brown argyle stripe across the chest. It was atrocious and exactly what Hanzo wanted.

                “So?”

                “This is fucking ugly.” He pulled off his night shirt, and put the tank on followed by the pants. “I love it.”

                “You look good enough to eat.” Mccree pressed a kiss to Hanzo’s lips, running his hands over his exposed ribs. “Alright, go hang out with your brother.”

                “Yes, Mister Mccree.” The older man stepped back, and nodded. Hanzo followed him, hands going to his waist. “I’ll text you later.”

                “Good. Go. Love you.” They kissed again, and Hanzo left Mister Mccree standing in the bedroom. His sneakers and wallet were by the front door and he collected them there, texting his brother and calling for Mister Mccree’s driver. He knew that the older man wouldn’t mind.

* * *

                “Why do you  let that old man pick out clothes for you?” Genji greeted, standing in the doorway of their shared apartment. Hanzo shouldered past him, knocking him into the door frame. “Alright, alright. Good to see you, too.”

                “Yes, and you too. And I don’t know – he likes dressing me.”

                “Gross,” the younger brother replied following Hanzo into the cramped living room. “Take off your shoes.”

                “Put yours on, I thought you wanted to go to the street fair.”

                “Can’t we just, you know, relax for a minute?” Hanzo rolled his eyes and plopped on their tiny couch. Genji stood at the arm of it, arms crossed over his chest, glaring. “I was going to sit there.”

                “And now I’m laying on the couch.”

                “Yeah, but I wanted to – “

                “You’ve had three days to sit on this couch. And you hate this couch,” Hanzo interrupted. He stared his brother down, and Genji clicked his tongue, walking away to their shared bedroom. He came back with his shoes on, shoving his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans.

                “Ready?” Hanzo rolled off the couch, straightening out his clothes. They went to the door together, Genji pulling keys from his pocket to lock the door behind them. “So when do I get to meet this Mister Mccree?”

                “Don’t call him that.”

                “You call him that.”

                “Yeah, _I_ call him that. Everyone else calls him by his first name or simply Mccree or Boss,” Hanzo replied. Genji gagged.

                “Oh my god, it’s a sex thing. You are so gross.” Hanzo bumped his shoulder into Genji’s, almost toppling him. Genji pushed back just as forcefully and they both laughed as they tripped over each other on the sidewalk. They continued walking down the street towards the fair. “Don’t avoid the question, when do I get to meet your boyfriend?”

                “I honestly don’t know. I’m not there yet.”

                “You two have been together for almost six months. Been sleeping together for almost three months now – and you can’t seriously be worried that he will fall for me upon seeing my beautiful face. You sent him that picture and he was obviously more into you than me.”

                “That’s because you looked stupid.” Genji pushed him again and he stumbled off the sidewalk into a couple and their baby. Genji grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. “Sorry!”

                “You are such an ass.”

                “I want to get some street food. Do you have cash for that?” Hanzo gave him the look, rolling his eyes. “Don’t be like that. He wants you to spend that money and what better way than getting alligator on a stick and elephant ears?”

                “I want some of those strangely flavored sodas,” Hanzo admitted. Genji crowed an ‘a-ha’ and dragged his older brother to the nearest street vendor for food and drinks. He snatched Hanzo’s wallet and went through it, pulling out cash for the purchases, and then continuing to go through it while Hanzo carried the food.

                “When did you get a credit card? Two credit cards? Actually, this one is a debit – this isn’t our bank.” Genji tilted his head, studying the card. “Did your boyfriend give you cards in your name?”

                “Well, um,” Hanzo started, shrugging. They sat down, and Genji bounced up again to another vendor while Hanzo settled. He came back with four bottles of soda, all different flavors.

                “Well?”

                “Mister Mccree just thought it was easier,” Hanzo explained reaching to grab a bottle of soda. It was strawberry and basil flavored. “I didn’t question him on it – I don’t normally use them.”

                “Lies.”

                “What? I do not lie, Genji.” He opened the soda, and took a sip. It wasn’t entirely disgusting. He handed it to his brother, who traded him deep fried Oreos. His face wrinkled after trying the soda.

                “You use this card,” he pulled out the debit card, turning it to show him the back strip, “more than you are letting on. I’m not trying to poke fun – you guys haven’t even been together a year, I just think its strange he has the cards in your name.”

                “That’s just how he is.”

                “Maybe I would know that if I was able to meet him.” Hanzo didn’t reply, instead biting into an oreo. Genji opened another bottle soda, this time popcorn flavor. “You can’t seriously be this insecure.”

                “They always like you  better.”

                “That will not be the case and if it is, Hanzo, then he wasn’t right for you.” Hanzo nodded, conceding to that. He took the bottle from Genji and tasted it. He spat on the ground. “It wasn’t that bad!”

                “That was terrible, ugh. Give me that elephant ear. The part with all the powdered sugar.”

                “You don’t like powdered sugar,” Genji replied, giving Hanzo what he wanted. His brother bit into the elephant ear, face a mess of pleasure and dislike at the same time. “See?”

                “I thought maybe I would understand the appeal – I like elephant ears.” Hanzo practically pouted, handing his brother back the rest of the ear. Genji produced a bottle of water and opened it for him. They both stared at the two bottles of soda on the table. “You want blueberry or this mint and pepper?”

                “Mint and pepper first. The blueberry promises to taste good.”

                “He’s not gonna leave you if he meets me – and I’m not gonna jump him if he tries,” Genji reassured his brother, reaching over to him to grab one of the little crab cakes they had bought. It would taste weird he knew, with the soda and the sweets, but he wanted it. “You trust him don’t you?”

                “Yes. I’m just not – it’s me,” Hanzo admitted. “I’m not ready yet. I want him to myself for just a little longer. Once you two meet, both of you will insist on doing things together and the like. And I like having this to myself. For now.”

                “Soon, though?” Hanzo nodded, and grabbed the bottle of blueberry soda. He hummed as he drank from it, the sweetness just right and much better than all the other flavors he tried so far. “So, what time do you have to head home?”

                “You want to go home now?”

                “No. Wondering when you need to go back to your boyfriend.” Hanzo shrugged, and grabbed the rest of the elephant ear and the Oreos by next to his brother. “Hey, eat some dinner type foods first. We got crab cakes and alligator.”

                “I don’t have to go back to Mister Mccree any time soon, Genji.” Hanzo pointedly ate the Oreos, shoving two of the doughy rounds into his mouth. He chewed a bit and showed the mess to his younger brother, who flicked his nose.

                “You are terrible. You were never like this before you met that man,” Genji scolded, face stern. Hanzo just looked at him, cheeks puffed like a chipmunk.  The younger brother broke first, laughing hard enough to double over. Families looked over at the two of them, too loud and rowdy.

                “Shut your face,” Hanzo replied, laughing still. He shoved Genji away, snorting into his arm. “How did you even – that was the best impression yet.”

                “I’ve been working on it when I have to do papers. I thought you might like it.” Hanzo nodded, and they finished their assorted fair foods in intermittent silence, both bursting out into laughs every so often at Genji’s impression of their father.

                “So, you aren’t obligated to head back to Mccree’s apartment tonight?” Hanzo shook his head, and handed some bills to a vendor for whatever junk Genji decided that they needed. They wandered around the fair picking through handmade goods and designer knockoffs.

                “I just gotta text him later and let him know what my plans are.”

                “You have to?”

                “No. It’s just polite – he wanted to know if I could do dinner tonight or something tomorrow.” He shrugged, not knowing what else to say. Genji sounded offended for him, and Hanzo didn’t know how else to reassure him. “It’s not different than when I text you my plans for the upcoming days, really.”

                “He’s not gonna get upset if I keep you out all night? We haven’t seen each other in days, and haven’t hung out in _ages._ ”

                “Mister Mccree isn’t like that – he just wanted to know when we could do dinner next.”

                “You practically live with him,” Genji said as they headed away from the fair and back home. He took some of the bags from Hanzo, and the walked side by side. “Don’t you guys do dinner all the time?”

                “Not the point, Genji. Anyway, the point is, we can still go do whatever tonight. I don’t live with Mister Mccree, so he can’t expect me to ‘come home’ at any specific time.”

                “Alright, alright.” They went up the steps to their apartment, Genji unlocking the door. “I wanna hit up that little sandwich shop, and then maybe go out to that neon club they opened.”

                “That’s why you bought those really bright shorts,” Hanzo groaned. He followed his brother into the tiny apartment. They took off their shoes and tossed the bags to the side, both racing for the only couch in the apartment.

                “You stupid – unfair, Hanzo! You don’t even live here!” Genji yelled as Hanzo elbowed him off the couch and took it over. He kicked Genji in the head from his position on the floor, and he yelped. “THE WORST!”

                “Shut up, and give me the remote.”

                “No.”

                “The rule is whoever has the couch controls the TV. Give. It. To. Me.” Hanzo held out and his hand and Genji handed him the controller. Hanzo threw him a pillow and the two of them settled in for a few hours of terrible reality TV.

                “Hanzo, wake up,” Genji whispered, shaking his brother asleep on the couch. “We gotta get ready for going out.”

                “What?” Hanzo woke up slowly, eyes blinking open. He stretched and hit Genji in the face. “Sorry.”

                “It’s okay. C’mon, let’s get ready and eat, then head out to that club.”

                “What’s the name of it?” Hanzo asked, swinging his legs to the floor. He picked up his phone from between the couch cushions, shooting a text to Mister Mccree.

                “It’s, uh, Neon Tangent or something,” Genji told him. Hanzo hummed and texted Mister Mccree again. “Texting the boyfriend?”

                “He has weird connections sometimes, he might know someone there or his company provides the security.”

                “Oh, fast pace to the front?” Genji yelled from the bedroom. Hanzo could hear the squeak of the closet door opening and hangers moving on the bars. “Okay, I also got us some glitter.”

                “Genji, we do not need glitter.” He walked into the bedroom, watching Genji fling clothes onto his bed. He picked through the clothes, some of the stuff he got from Mister Mccree was in there. Genji handed him a ripped up white crop top, and some high rise shorts in a light green. “Maybe some glitter, these are plain.”

                “Well, yeah – that’s why we have glitter,” He told him, turning around. He started undressing, and Hanzo followed suit.

                They changed clothes, and Genji messed with Hanzo’s hair, sweeping it up into a bun and making just the right amount of messy.  He ran a hand through his own hair, making sure it was spiked just the way he wanted. After, he showered them gold and silver glitter, decorating their hair, faces, and clothes, trying to get the correct amount of sparkle on both of them. Hanzo shoved him away after the fourth dusting.

                “We’re good Genji. I’m starving.”

                “We are good, good looking,” Genji said. He threw an arm around Hanzo, and pulled out his phone taking a selfie of the two of them. They looked happy, standing with their heads pressed against each other, and clothes all over Hanzo’s bed. He sent texted it to Hanzo, hoping that he would send it to Mccree. It made him happy that his brother had someone to share his life with finally.

                 “Sandwich shop first, then drinking and dancing.”

                  The sandwiches were good at the shop, a little hole-in-the-wall that they discovered when they moved into their apartment. The old couple that ran the shop had been good to them, helping them through some bad times. Hanzo and Genji always made sure to come back and shove tips into the jar whenever they could to make up for any free food they acquired. And now with Hanzo being taken care of well by Mister Mccree, they hadn’t had to get a free meal in ages, able to give the couple larger tips than normal. It felt good.

                  They made their way to the new club, just a few blocks up from the street fair they had visited earlier. Genji was pouty that they didn’t have a quick way into the new place, but they waited in line patiently anyway, heatedly talking about other people’s style choices and listening to the sound of the music coming through the wall. The place looked popular and they both hoped it meant that it was actually good and not just some crowd effect where people went there because they saw people going there.

                  “Are you drinking tonight?” Genji asked as they moved up closer to the front of the line. They were getting their IDs ready, and Genji was raring to go. It had been a long time since he and his brother went out. Between Hanzo spending time with Mccree and Genji needing to study school, there was barely any time for each other. “We should drink tonight.”

                 “If we do, what time do you want to head out? I can call Mister Mccree’s driver and he can take us home – but we need to give him a time frame.”

                  “He just let’s you use his driver? And, uh, it’s like quarter to midnight – so uh, two-ish? The bars close at two thirty, so before then.”

                  “Okay,” Hanzo said, typing on his phone. “He won’t mind us using his driver especially when it is late at night and we’re intoxicated.”

                  “So caring,” Genji teased. They walked to the front of the line, IDs out. The bouncer checked them over, took their cover charge, gave them wrist bands, and let them inside the club with a flourish.

                   The club was deafening inside, and Hanzo held onto the back of Genji’s shirt as they forced their way to the bar. Drinks first was Genji’s normal rule when they went out, and apparently he hadn’t changed it much from the last time they partied. Despite how people perceived their attitudes, Genji was the better person to have lead through a crowd, Hanzo always made sure his younger brother knew he had pointy elbows.

                   “Almost bottom shelf tequila, no salt!” Genji hollered at the bartender. He held up four fingers. “For each of us!”

                   “Really?” Hanzo hissed into Genji’s ear. He hadn’t let go of his brother’s shirt yet, and people kept bumping into him. He was sure that someone groped his ass. The bartender delivered on the tequila, one lime slice per shot. “This is so gross.”

                   “But very effective,” Genji yelled. The brothers took their shots together, not stopping between them for the limes. Both of them felt like they tasted gasoline, and they ate their limes when the last glass hit the bar. “Give it a minute.”

                “It doesn’t need a minute,” Hanzo replied, already feeling warm. It could’ve been from the crowd, but he was sure it was from the alcohol as well. Knowing his brother, he suspected that they would be three sheets to the wind in no time. It was starting now.

                “Let’s dance!” Genji pulled Hanzo to the dance floor, both of them getting into the loud, banging music. Genji continually kept the two of the moving, watching out for anyone who was getting too handsy with either of them.

                He ordered Hanzo four extra shots of tequila, letting the alcohol make his brother extra loose. Hanzo always did better in clubs when completely drunk, just the thought of being sober could tense his brother up. Genji kept moving around his brother, getting in the way of anyone too close to Hanzo. He was just drunk enough to respond, and Genji did not want to be responsible for any mess from that.

               They left the club at quarter of two, both of them gross and sweaty. They clung to each other, forcing their way through the crowd outside, looking for Mister Mccree’s car service. The driver was waiting for them on the street, looking a bit too upbeat for this early in the morning. He helped the brother climb into the back seat, Genji telling him where to drop them off.

               “Does uh, Mccree know where you take Hanzo?” Genji asked, rearranging his brother to his liking. Hanzo was falling asleep and he was trying to make sure he wouldn’t get a crick in his neck.

               “No. The Boss doesn’t ask about his car usage,” the driver replied, easing the car into the late night traffic. “I have been told to treat Mr. Hanzo like a private client.”

               “Huh,” Genji said, looking over to his brother. His head against the window, eyes half rolled back. Genji moved him again, trying to keep his brother’s head from nodding off at an angle. The jostling woke him up.

              “What are we – I have to – “

              “We are going home. Shush.”

               “No, no, Genji – you don’t – “ Hanzo whined, head lolling to the side. He leaned against his younger brother, almost falling into his lap. “We were out – I danced with someone.”

               “Yes,” Genji laughed, righting Hanzo. “I know.”

                “I have to tell Mister Mccree – he’s he’s not gonna be happy about that,” Hanzo told him in hushed whisper. Genji patted his head.

                “You didn’t do anything Hanzo. I wouldn’t worry him – it’s almost two am,” Genji tried to reassure him. Hanzo ignored him, patting himself down for his phone.

                “I lost my phone,” Hanzo told him, eyes wide and watering. Genji bit his lip to stop from laughing at his brother. He was so emotional when drunk, anything could set him off. The car stopped, and the driver went around the car, opening their door. “I lost my phone, Roger.”

                “I’m sure that your brother will help you find it, Mr. Hanzo,” Roger replied. He helped them get out of the car, and Genji tried to slip him a tip. “No, no. The Boss has already taken care of that. Thank you.”                         

                “Alright. Good night, thank you,” Genji said, holding onto Hanzo. He helped him up the stairs, his older brother still pouting about his missing phone. It took some juggling, but Genji managed to unlock the door without letting go of Hanzo, pushing the older brother inside first. Hanzo wandered to the couch, just barely holding it together.

                “I need my phone, Genji.” He plopped down on the couch, putting his head in his hands. “I have to call daddy.”

                “What? Why would want to call – “ Genji stopped himself realizing. He closed his eyes and counted to five before letting out a loud breath. “You are so fucking - I have your phone, Hanzo.”

                “You do? I _need_ it.”

                “C’mon, let’s get you to bed, and then I will call your boyfriend,” Genji ordered. He couldn’t believe his brother just said that to him. Hanzo was so gross. He put his brother to bed, Hanzo nesting under the covers and pulling his pillow close. Genji unlocked Hanzo’s phone, finding the contact information for Mister Mccree. The phone ran twice before it was picked up.

                _“What? Hanzo – “_

                “Good morning, this is Hanzo’s brother, Genji,” Genji said into the phone. He could hear the other man shifting around, probably trying to sit up.

                _“Is everything okay? Is Hanzo alright? Do you two need anything – “_ The man sounded panicked and Genji regretted the converstation immediately.

                “No, everything is fine. We, uh, went out, and I may have gotten my brother drunk. He is insisting he talk to you right now. I’m gonna put him on.” Genji handed the phone to Hanzo, not bothering to listen to whatever Mccree was saying.      

                “Mister Mccree,” Hanzo said slowly, sounding sleepy. Genji stayed perched on the edge of his bed, listening to make sure that Hanzo wouldn’t embarrass himself by calling the older man ‘daddy’ – he knew his brother would never say it sober, and he wanted to stop it while he could.

                _“Hey baby. What’s going on?”_

                “We went out dancing, and I think I danced with someone,” Hanzo told Mister Mccree, sounding very worried. Genji shook his head, and leaned closer, wanting to make sure that Mccree wasn’t going to get super upset.

                _“Do you know with who, Sunshine?”_ The older man didn’t sound angry, but Genji wasn’t an expert in his voices to know. Hanzo just looked upset.

                “No. I’m sorry – “ Hanzo started crying a bit, his drunkenness taking over his emotions. Genji took the phone from him.

                _“Hanzo?”_

“No. Genji again. Hanzo’s okay.”

                _“He’s crying.”_

                “Yeah, he gets a bit morose when drunk. And don’t worry, he was dancing with me – I was keeping handsy people from us.” The older man hummed on the line. It was late. “I’ll have Hanzo call you in the morning – he just wanted to talk.”

                _“Thank you. Make sure he’s okay, okay?”_ Genji gave him an affirmative and hung up the phone. Hanzo was waiting for him quietly, tear tracks down his face. Genji handed him the phone, and Hanzo thanked him. Genji hopped off the bed, getting changed for sleeping. He crawled to the other side of the bed, and settled in next to his brother.

                “What are you doing?”

                “I wanted to show you this picture, so you can see what Mister Mccree looks like,” Hanzo explained, flipping through the gallery on his phone. He paused at one, making a cooing noise. Genji peered over his shoulder.

                “HANZO!” The older brother jumped and Genji flicked his shoulder. His brother was cooing at a picture of Mccree’s flaccid penis. “That better not be – “

                “No, it’s not. I just, it’s so cute,” Hanzo admitted.

                “Please. I’ve seen better,” Genji retorted, knowing right away that was the wrong thing to say. Hanzo scoffed and kept flipping through the gallery. He shoved the phone in Genji’s face – this time a legitimate dick pic from Mccree. Genji wasn’t sure if he was impressed by it or afraid for Hanzo’s life.

                “Nothing to say now?”

                “Just show me what you want to show me – it’s way past our bedtime. You are gonna have one hell of a hang over tomorrow.”

                “Yeah, yeah,” Hanzo whispered. He continued to go through the pictures, a small ‘ah-ha’. He shoved the phone back into Genji’s face. It was a nice a picture, Genji could admit. Hanzo and Mccree were sitting side by side at some upscale resturant, Hanzo was in some of the nicest clothes that he had ever seen him in. And Mccree was looking at Hanzo with such a disbelieving look that Genji felt overcome with his own emotions.

                “It’s a good picture,” He told his brother. Hanzo nodded, and brought the phone back to his own face, staring at him. “He looks like he really cares about you.”

                “I love him so much,” Hanzo confessed. Genji didn’t know what to say, and stayed silent. They drifted off together, Hanzo’s phone falling off the side of the bed.

 

* * *

 

                “What did you do to me last night?” Hanzo groaned out, kicking Genji in the stomach. The younger brother kicked back, yawning.

                “Saved your ass from doing something embarrassing. And then having you do something embarrassing.”

                “Like what?” Hanzo asked. He rubbed his temples. “I haven’t felt like this in ages.”

                “You had eight shots, so yeah. And you told me that you needed to call _daddy_ ,” Genji explained, and felt Hanzo’s whole body tense. His brother turned around slowly, face dark red. “Don’t worry, you didn’t call him that. You did cry on the phone though, because you danced with someone else and were afraid he’d leave you.”

                “Oh my god, oh my god,” Hanzo chanted. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. “Oh my god. Who – “

                “Me. We danced together. I told Mccree that. I told him that you’d call this morning. He was very concerned.”

                “Ugh. Could’ve been worse. Can you make coffee?”

                “You also showed me dick pics from Mccree, and confessed your love for him.” Hanzo’s mouth dropped open, and he turned red again. He shook his head, and waved Genji off to shut up. He then turned to fish his phone off the floor, grabbing it and moving onto his back.

                Genji pushed himself up, and crawled over his brother, making sure to step on him; Hanzo groaned as a foot connected with his stomach. “I’m gonna make us some coffee and breakfast.”

                “No!” Hanzo replied. Genji stopped, halfway off the bed. Hanzo pushed him off. “Order from that place that does the stuff.”

                “Oh, right. Yes, the place that does the stuff,” Genji mocked from the floor. He rolled and stood up. “What place Hanzo?”

                “Worth the Whisk. I want that eggs thing they make with the stuff.” He made a hand movement that Genji assumed was supposed to convey what Hanzo wanted. Genji thought his brother just looked stupid.

                “You look stupid. Tell me what you want.”

                “The egg stuff with the sauce. And crab.” Genji nodded, and left the room. It was a good enough of a description he was going to get with Hanzo hung over. He poured them both some juice and started on the coffee. He sifted through the couch cushions for his tablet, intent on ordering food online for delivery.

                He kept an ear open to listen for Hanzo, who he could tell was on the phone with his boyfriend. He moved around the kitchen, wanting to find out what Hanzo was talking about and at the same time wanting to give him privacy. Genji was happy for Hanzo, glad that he finally had something – _someone_ – to himself. His brother had sacrificed so much for him, it was good that he finally realized he was able to have things as well.

                There was a knocking on the door, and Genji grabbed Hanzo’s wallet, taking out tip money. He opened the door, grabbing the food from the delivery kid, handing her a hefty tip.  Genji was excited to be able to give her something more than the regular tip, and he was sure that Hanzo wouldn’t even notice the twenty missing from his wallet. And if he did, Genji was sure Mister Mccree would take care of it.

                “Food is here!” Genji called out, walking into their shared bedroom. Hanzo was sitting on his bed still, phone between neck and ear, blankets piled on his lap. He changed out his clothes from last night, wearing an old tee shirt they purchased when they first moved to the apartment. There was an open bottle of asprin on the nightstand, and Hanzo put his hair up. Genji brought him the breakfast, leaning in close. “Good morning, Hanzo’s boyfriend.”

                “GENJI!” Hanzo snapped. Genji could hear Mccree laughing on the phone. “Don’t encourage him, Mister Mccree.”

                _“Sorry, baby.”_ Genji could hear the Mccree wasn’t actually sorry. Hanzo scoffed and wished Mccree a good morning, promising to have dinner with him later that night. He hung up the phone.

                “Aw, you didn’t have to cut him off.”

                “Shut it. Give me my stuff and stuff.” Genji nodded, and picked out Hanzo’s food – an eggs benedict with crab cakes. His brother hummed happily, opening the container. Genji dove into his own food: banana’s foster French toast. It was going to be a good day.                                                                                                                                            

**Author's Note:**

> so? how was it? i love writing sibling relationships. its my favorite thing, i swear. 
> 
> let me know what you think, we will get back to our regularly scheduled smut fest soon enough, i just felt like we needed a bit of a break and to see the other side of hanzo's life. 
> 
> don't forget to visit me on [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com)!


End file.
